


The Angel Of Movies

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Series: He Told Me I Had A Supernatural Smile [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Insert, F/M, Jealous Dean, The Phantom of the Opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: Dean hates your favorite movie, The Phantom Of The Opera, so you decide to watch the film with his brother, Sam, instead, and made your movie buddy Castiel while doing so, replacing the older Winchester. Halfway through, jealousy boils from within Dean as you mock him and call his brother your favorite. Luckily, it ends with you and him making out in the bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for any typos okay  
> I hope you like my writing  
> BYE  
> xxx

"I'd rather be sent to hell than watch _that_ movie again." he said loud and clear.

You knew that that would be his reply but it never hurt to try and ask Dean to watch _The Phantom Of The Opera_ with you... for the tenth time I would say. What? It was a good movie. Thankfully his brother, on the other hand, loved watching that, or anything really, with you because you when you do, you always had food and your popcorn making skills were off the charts.

Sighing in defeat, knowing you'd never get through to him, you shrugged then said, "Don't you _fucking_ dare join us halfway through the film after you see how much fun we're having."

He chuckled at your foul mouth and sass then replied, "Wouldn't _fucking_ dream of it."

 

You rolled your eyes at him and walked off to the living room, jumping onto the couch, next to the _other_ Winchester, groaning as you did so. He was consuming a bag of his favorite chips, and you took _displeasure_ in _his_ pleasure so you stole the bag from him and started eating them for yourself. After eating about a solid hundred, you gave the bag back to him and got the bottle of beer that was probably also his, and took a big gulp of it. The man, instead of being annoyed of your actions, actually found amusement in them, as he knew exactly why you were acting like this.

"You two had another domestic, didn't you?" he asked with a chuckle, pursing his lips as he did. You found great annoyance in that comment, so you expressed it by rolling your eyes, "No Samuel, we were NOT having  _another domestic,_  that conversation we had included  _him_ being a _douche,_ and  _I_ being  _done_ with his shit."

He chuckled once more, "Are they actually  _ **any** pros_ in dating my idiot brother."

You chuckled as well, "No, there actually aren't,  _WHICH IS WHY I AM BREAKING UP WITH HIS SORRY ASS._ " you said loud enough for everyone in the house to hear.

Dean made no retort though, he knew better than to believe your petty, impulsive lies. Sure, you two argued about half of the things you talk about and disagree about the other half, but that was never enough of a reason for you two to break things off. I mean, who else would laugh with you when Sam practically cries over the fact that every piece of clothing he finds have short sleeves or short legs, or when Castiel is so, super oblivious to when girls flirt with him, and how he always ends up saying,  _'she's nice'_ after the girl's left in disappointment.

 

No, breaking up with Dean was not an option or something you've ever thought of, and he would say the exact same thing. But to pretend you _want to do so_ was an entirely different thing.

 

At this point, Sam had played the movie he had taken the liberty to set up, and you went to the kitchen and got the bowl of popcorn that was waiting for you inside the microwave. You sat back down to where you sat a while ago and once you started munching on your popcorn, you noticed that the movie that was playing was definitely NOT the phantom of the opera. "Sammy-boy, I think you put the wrong movie in."

He nodded in disagreement, "Not really. It's my turn to pick the movie this time,  _remember?_ " 

You said an  _'oh'_ in realization and nodded in agreement--- then disagreement as you realized as well that he  _loved_ watching horror films.  
"Please tell me that it's not-" " _Insidious 3?_ It is. You know that I've been looking forward to watching that for a while now."

You scowled at that, and groaned in disapproval but watched the movie with him, nonetheless. He knew the consequence of watching a horror film with you.

When it was halfway into the movie, you had started pulling on Sam's arm and biting his shoulder out of nervousness. Odd as it may sound, it was actually a norm for you; it didn't matter who was sitting next to you, be it Dean, or Sam, or Castiel, or some other angel, or some other being, or whoever dared to sit next to you, you were known to **bite,** literally. When watching a scary movie, and they have grown used to the familiar pain of your bites on their shoulders.

Let's just say, at one point, they had to check if you were some part vampire.

 

"For _fucks_ sake, WHY THE _FUCK_ WOULD YOU GO DOWN THERE? NO! IT'S A CREEPY ASS BASEME- OH, OF COURSE THE- NO- NOPE- SAVE YOURSE- FU- I CAN'T WATCH." you said as you kept one eye open while you nuzzled your head in the crook Sam's neck. He half chuckled in amusement, and half groaned in pain of your strong grip of his arm as he continued to watch the movie.

 

Suddenly, the sound of the door slamming shut made both of you jolt up and shout in terror. Sam was ready to fight whoever or whatever dared to come at you two, and you, you were ready to accept your  _inevitable death_. Such a drama queen you were when watching horror movies.

Then the familiar face of an angel appeared, making both of you sigh in relief. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to frighten you. I pushed the door to hard when I closed it. I apologize for my actions." Castiel said, holding sincerely apologetic and sad look as he turned to both of you.

You chuckled and sighed, "S'alright Cassie, we were just watching this horrendous film and hearing a loud noise threw us off the edge." Sam groaned as you said that, saying that now he has to replay the entire scene and how the moment was totally ruined. You invited Castiel to watch the horror film with you as he asked what you were watching and why it put you on the edge.

"Insidious. The third movie, to be exact. It's a horror film." You said, pulling Castiel's and Sam's arm to you, creating what you call a  _'protective barrier'._

The movie was now not that scary anymore as Castiel kept reminding you that it was indeed just a movie, as he said _'*insert particular creature here {in plural form}* don't look like that'_ and _'she really should not be trying to communicate with the dead'_ , or his classic, _'I fail to see the logic in this'_.

By the end of the movie, the jump scare lost the _scare_ part because when it happened, the three of you were arguing about the fact that movies shouldn't be _too_ logical and how it should have only _enough_ sense to make it feel plausible, and how you should either:  _never_ let Castiel watch anything with you ever again, or, make him watch enough movies so that he understands how they work.

After that back and forth conversation, Dean walked in and making all of you turn to him.

"I'm guessing you're done watching the phantom of the _shitty_ opera by now." he said as he drank a bottle of beer. You got the now emptied bottle of beer on the coffee table and threw it at Dean without warning. His hunter instincts, however, were used to  _surprise_ attacks, which is why he dodged your throw.

" _Fucking_ hell, calm down, woman." he said, turning to the broken glass behind him. Instead of replying, you got up and put the CD of your favorite film in the player and told Sam to press play.

The movie's theme song started playing, making Dean groan, and Sam chuckle in amusement of his brother's reaction.

 

"What is this film?" Castiel asked.

"The phantom of the opera."  you said simply as you watched.

"Is it a _horror film_ as well?"

"No, it's a musical."

"Then why is there a phantom? I feel like your statement was sarcastic."

"No Cas, it's called  _the phantom of the opera_ because there's this guy that lives there and everyone thinks that- wait, have you never watched this film before?" you asked at you turned to him. "Yes, I have not watched it before." he replied, turning to you. You knit your brows in confusion, "But I've watched this film for probably a literal hundred times now, how can _you_ not have watched it with me?" you asked in confusion.

"Well, you never invited me to watch, so I never watched it." he said, simply.

You opened you mouth to protest, but you knew how that conversation was going to end.  
"Well my angel of movies, you should _definitely_ watch this because it's my absolute favorite." you said with a pleased smile, as you then rested your head on his shoulder. "Hmm, it's that un- _obvious._ " Dean remarked all snarky, from behind the couch. He was leaning against the wall, facing the TV screen, basically watching the movie as well.

That little _shit._

Sam rolled his eyes as you turned to the annoying man and asked, "What are you still doing here?"

"I live here. I have rights." he said, making your blood boil. "You know what I think about your rights? I-" you started but Sam cut you off my saying your name in a scolding tone. "Do you really want to make Castiel associate this movie with you two fighting?" the younger Winchester asked.

"Yeah, do you?" the older one then added. You shot him a look that would've killed him if looks could kill, and then forced a smile towards Sam, "No." you turned to Castiel, "No, I do not."

 _"Also,_ I am not an angel of movies, I am The Angel of the-" Castiel started but stopped himself when you gave him _that_ look. "Right-- it's just an expression."

 

You sang along with the theme song as Castiel and Sam looked at you with amusement. What was Dean's reaction? Dean's reaction didn't matter.

Now, your favorite song was being sung,  _Angel Of Music_. Castiel turned his head to side and asked, "Is _he_ really supposed to be an angel?"

"No, he's just playing the girl to get laid." Sam said as you then hit him on the shoulder. "What? Tell me it's not true." he added with an obnoxious laugh.

You didn't reply as you then heard Castiel ask another question. "Why would someone deceive someone like that? That's downright evil." you decided not to answer his question by explaining the plot of the story because it was better that he decide how he feels about the film by himself instead of influencing him towards liking it. The last time you tried to force someone into liking the film, he ended up not  _fucking dreaming of watching it with you._

Throughout the film Castiel asked you questions and you tried to answer them in a non- _phantom-of-the-opera-fanatic_ kind of way but failed, _eventually,_ especially when he asked who you would rather Christine ended up with. " _Ohmydamnedgoodness,_ " you wheezed out. "I am actually really happy that Christine ended up with Raul because they were basically made for each other but I low key wish that Christine and the phantom had more romantic scenes, but whatever, it's still a great drama."

 

When the film ended, you asked how Castiel felt about it. "I like it. Very much. It's entertaining and, frankly, sad but that's alright though."

You broke into pleased laughter. "That's great. Now you can be my _movie buddy_ from now on, not _Mr. Winchester Shit Face_ over there." you said bitterly.

"Hey!" Sam said with knit eyebrows and a pout.

"Not you, you tall buffoon." I said with a chuckle, as I hugged him. _"You are my favorite Winchester, after all."_ I said making him laugh loudly.

"Would you ever invite me to watch the film with you again?" Castiel asked in a hopeful tone. You smiled, "NO! You don't need my invitation to watch the phantom of the opera. If you wanna watch it with me, come and watch it with me."  you said. "Oh my gosh, I freaking love you." you said with enthusiasm.

"Next time, we should totally watch _Les Misérables_ , or something less heavy like _The Sound Of Music_. OR TRASHY ROMANCES! Holy _shit--_ those are my favorite. AND maybe some not so trashy ones that make you love everything about life. Oh, you definitely need to watch _The Titanic_." you said as you shook him back and forth, making him give a bothered look and making Sam laugh.

"At least you like watching films with me and appreciate me... not like sweet Dean over there." 

 

Suddenly, Dean roared out your name in anger, making all of you turn to him in surprise. "Castiel, stand up and step aside." he commanded as the angel did exactly as he said. He then walked over to you, giving you that pissed look he has, and then scooped you up and carried you out of the living room. "DEAN, WHAT THE _FUCK_ IS WRONG WITH YOU?" you shouted in protest, as you tried to shake yourself out of his arms. You turned to Sam with a face that sought help but he knew better than to interfere with his older brother when he was angry.

"CASTIEL." you called out.

He appeared in front of Dean which made his stop briefly. "Dean, the girl has feet. Put her down and have a-" but he didn't stop to listen to his advise, instead, he walked passed him and brought the two of you to your bedroom.

" **DO NOT DISTURB US**." he shouted, as he kicked the opened door closed.

He threw you onto the bed and placed his hands on his hips.

"If you honestly believe that-" " _Shut up_ and listen to me for a second, will you?" Dean interrupted. "NO. I _ABSOLUTELY_ WILL NOT." you bit back, standing from the bed you were thrown onto. "WHY ARE YOU **ALWAYS** SO DIFFICULT?" he shouted back.

" _I'M_ the one who's difficult? Are you _FUCKING_ SERIOUS?" you asked in disbelief.

"YES. _YOU_ are. I'm pretty sure if I hadn't carried you all the way here and asked you nicely, we'd be still be in the living room, making everyone feel _awful."_ he said, pointing to the direction of the living room.

"Well, _I_  feel awful, don't you ever think of _that?"_ you said, as you clenched your jaw and turn away from him. He huffed but didn't reply as he let yourselves cool off for a bit.

 

"Why'd you bring me here, huh?" you said breaking the minute of silence.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe  _you_ would've if you had just let me talk a while ago." he said with an eye roll, making you want to slap the life out of him. "Stop being such an _infuriating smart-ass_ and tell me what you want so I can continue my movie marathon with my next and improved movie buddy."

He clenched his jaw, _"That's_ why you're here. Why the hell did you make _Castiel_ your movie buddy?" he asked in an angry and annoyed tone. You raised your eyebrows and gave a dry chuckle. "Are you actually asking me that? You're jealous of Cas?"

He rubbed his face in annoyance with both of his hands then said, "Not _just_ that, you told my brother  _he_ was your favorite?" he said in a softer manner, in a hurt manner.

You knit your eyebrows, "You're _fucking_ serious?"

He didn't reply to that though, he just looked across the room and clenched his jaw. Once he did reply, he gave the same hurt look he had before. "I know we have playful relationship and we joke around and argue about everything... but did you mean it when you said that?"

You rolled you eyes and chuckled in a mocking manner. "Of course Sammy is my favorite, because you, you're--you're you and it's not something I favor." you said as you turned to the sad looking man.

"Then why are you with _me_ instead of _him?_ Or why not Cas?" he asked. You gave him a horrified look. "Dean, did you eat today, I think you've officially lost your-" "STOP IT. STOP IT AND ANSWER ME." he shouted, making you jump.

"I'm not with them because they're not you. They're not aggravating and sarcastic and caring and attractive and most importantly, they're not Dean. They're not you."

He nodded his head in disapproval. "I do appreciate you... It's just, when you said that I didn't, I just got mad. I got mad but not at you, I got mad at myself because I never want you to feel that way. I'm sorry if it does seem like that, I'm sorry if I don't show you how much I appreciate you- how much I love you. I'm sorry I don't like your favorite movie and I'm sorry I'm not your favorite." he said, breaking your heart as you did. You broke into tears,and covered you mouth as you did, in hopes he didn't hear you whine like a baby. He did though, he did hear you, and pulled you into his arms the second he noticed.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry- I'm so, so sorry. Please don't cry. I swear I don't try to be aggravating, I just am... but I can _change--_ for you, anything for you."

You cried even more as he said that. You wrapped your arms around him and rested your head in the crook of his neck, standing on the tip of your toes in order to do so.

 

"Dean," you said as you suppressed a sob. "I don't want you to change, I love you the way you are." You said breaking away from him and giving him a kiss. You still had tears running down your face, which made your lips taste like salt water, in contrast to his lips that tasted like beer. "I'm sorry... that you ever feel... that you... have to change... for me." I said in between our kisses. "I don't want you to change. I want you the way you are, aggravating and all."

You cupped either side of his face as his hands traveled down to your hips, which he then pulled closer to his, making you moan as you felt him against you. "I love you, baby." he said pulling away from you to look you in the eye as he gave a soft smile. "I love you." you said, finally ceasing to cry. He then made a face, the weirdest one he could think of, making you laugh, which was exactly what he wanted to do, "Ugh, I'm in a relationship with an overgrown child." you stated with an eye roll

"Yeah, I hope you have fun with that." he said with a smirk as he then leaned in to kiss you once more. You broke away in hopes to make him stop, but that only enabled him to attack your neck and nibble on your ear. You pulled on his hair making him moan in response, "Dean, we should go watch phantom of the-" He pulled away, "Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"Opera." you said.

He growled as his hands traveled down your ass to your thighs, which he calls _Dean territory,_ and he then gripped one of them and placed it on his hips. "You should _not_ have said that."

"What are you gonna do about it?" you taunted. He didn't need to say anything as he then slammed his lips into yours and pushed you down on the bed. He wasted no time and got on top of you, his hips in between your now parted thighs. He had his both his hands on  _Dean territory_ , as you had yours buried in his hair.

You did that thing thing that drove him crazy, you bit his lower lip and boy, did he go crazy. He groaned then off came your shirt. His kisses traveled from your lips, down to your chin, to your jaw, to your neck, to you collar bones and finally in between your breasts. You moaned in anticipation but you pushed him off.

"We are _so_ not having make-up sex right now." you said, half joking, half serious. He chuckled, knowing that he has that affect on you that enables him to make you do anything he wants, as his kisses traveled lower, down to your stomach, then to below your belly button. His hands then unbuttoned your pants and his fingers dug into your hips, as he pulled that piece of clothing off. "Dean, no, you're brother's out there and so is an angel."

He turned to you, lust evident in his eyes. "My brother's had sex before and Cas knows humans repopulate somehow. Also, we are no longer talking about them. It's totally killing the mood."

"Repopulate? Is that what we're doing? We are _so not_ having unprotected sex." you said, officially murdering the mood, laughing as you did.

 

He groaned, not in pleasure but in annoyance as he got off of you and laid down next to you instead. "You are no fun." he said nuzzling his head in the crook of you neck, as you giggle because of his tickling stubble rubbing against your skin. "You didn't shave!" You said in a sort of _eureka moment._

"Yeah? Why? Want me to shave?" He asked as he rested his head on one of his hands and used the other to feel his face. "No, no. I think you look _super_ **sexy** with that stubble of yours."

He chuckled at that then brought you closer to him by pulling your hip. "If you think I'm _so_ sexy, then why won't you let me  _go down_." he said, wiggling his eyebrows, making you laugh.

"Because-" you said pushing him and standing up. "-I am going to take a shower." you said, tip-toeing your way to the bathroom in your bedroom, swaying your hips a little extra as you did.

He hummed at your actions and sat up on the bed. "Your _words_ say **no** but your _hips_ scream **yes please**." he said, following you as you entered the shower. 

 

"Then what are you waiting for Winchester?" you asked, throwing the remains of your clothes at him, as you opened the shower. "Absolutely nothing." he replied.


End file.
